


best of wives and best of laurens

by sincerelyschuy (orphan_account)



Series: alexander, eliza, john, and a sweet little secret [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dream Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Violence Mentions, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sincerelyschuy
Summary: best of wives and best of laurens // elamsdesc: john has a dream about alex getting shot in a duel. eliza and alexander comfort him.ship: elamswarnings: death mention, dueling mention, gun mention, crying, anxiety, blood mention, nightmaregenre: angst, fluff, hurt/comfort?





	best of wives and best of laurens

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry for your tears, my dear

 

I can barely hear anything. I’m panicking more than I ever imagined I could, my eyes are stinging and welling up with tears, my ears feel like they’re stuffed with cotton. I can see Eliza sobbing next to me, screaming as loud as she can, but I can’t hear it. I can see Burr’s lips moving, counting to ten. They walk, facing away from each other. Then it happens. Eliza pulls on my arm, crying so hard she can’t breathe, and I’m stunned. I can’t breathe either and I feel burning tears rolling down my cheeks. Burr turns around. I scream. And he shoots.

He hits Alex right between the ribs and I feel weak, like I’m going to faint. It hurts to inhale but I do and I scream at the top of my lungs. Alexander collapses onto the ground and the doctors take him to the hospital and the next thing you know, Eliza and I are running towards the hospital, exhausted, heartbroken, and looking for Alex.

“Alexander!” I exclaim, almost relieved when I see him conscious but sickly pale on a hospital bed. As I tug Eliza closer, he begins to speak, weakly and quietly.

“Is this where it gets me? I saw it coming, I tried to run and fire my gun, not let it be. Th-there is no beat, no melody… Burr. My first friend. My worst enemy. Promise me, John, Eliza, to be the last faces I ever see…” he exhales, blood still slowly soaking through the bandages on his chest.

“No. You’re not dying like this. It can’t be.” Eliza chokes out.

“I can’t throw away my shot. Is this how I’ll remember you… This bullet will not be your legacy.” I sob into my hands.

“Legacy, what is a legacy?” he asks .

“It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. I’ll write you notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me.” I reply feebly.

“America, our great unfinished symphony, it sent for me. You let me make a difference. A place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up. I-I’m running out of time…” he pauses for a minute and closes his eyes and my heart sinks before his usually bright eyes open again, dull and blank, and it hurts more than ever to look into them. He was loving and full of energy, and it aches to see him like this.

“I’m running out of time. I… I’m running and, and my time’s up… Wise up, eyes up.”

“I caught a glimpse of the other side. My mother is on the other side, Washington is on the other side… Teach me how to say goodbye.”

“We’re not saying goodbye, please Alexander!” I shout. He weakly grabs Eliza’s hand, then mine.

“Rise up, rise up… Eliza!” he shouts in pain, his voice cracking and getting weaker. Eliza bursts into tears which brings me to tears too.

“My loves, take your time. Raise a glass to freedom… I love you more than anyone, anything, John, Eliza…Goodbye. I’m sorry.” he chokes out, his hands’ grip on ours weakening slowly, his soulful brown eyes slowly shutting, his breathing slowing, Eliza screams out in pain and I feel my chest caving in. His hand is cold and limp in mine and I cry out. My one love is gone. Eliza collapses to the floor, her dress bloodstained and wrinkled, she cries on the floor for what seems like hours. I fall to my knees, screaming, “Alexander please,” tears streaming down my face before everything fades to black.

I open my eyes, cold flushing over my body. Thank god it was just a dream. I still feel a need to see Alex. I look out the window, it’s dark outside. I rub the tears from my eyes, and stumble towards his and Eliza’s room.

Knock knock. “H-hello?”

No response except for Alex’s unmistakable snoring. I step into their room and walk towards their bed, still crying a little.

“Alex… Eliza?”

Eliza rolls over and sees me in all my teary-eyed glory.

“Oh John, love, what’s wrong?” she sits up and motions for me to sit next to her.

“I-I had a bad dream… B-Burr shot Alex in a duel and-and he died holding our hands… I’m just s-so glad, so glad he’s alive…” I manage to say in between quiet sobs.

“Oh dear. You’ll be okay. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” Eliza says and pulls me closer, hugging me. She’s warm and comforting and I realize I’m okay.

“Y-yes,” I say.

“Aw, John, it’s okay. Here, go in between Alex and I, I love you John,” she says, standing up from the bed, hugging me. I snuggle up next to Alex, I can feel him breathing. He’s okay. He’s alive. I drift off to sleep in the middle of a Alex-Eliza cuddle sandwich and everything is good.

“Good morning?” I yawn and look over at Alex, who is awake, and his hair is an adorable mess.

“Good morning love,” I respond. He still manages to look stunning when his hair is a mess, and the light from the window is making his skin glow. Eliza is sleeping peacefully and snoring like a little kitten. I don’t want to wake her up, so I ask Alex to get dressed and go make coffee. That shook the bed a bit and she did anyway.

“Uhmmm…” Eliza sat up and yawned. She looks equally as good with messy hair in a nightgown and I just want to hug her.

“Oh good morning, John!” she says, leaning towards me for a hug. I reciprocate; she’s so good at hugs. She always smells kind of sweet, like candy and tea and flowers and fruit, and she reminds me of spring. I’ve never been happier to have two amazing lovers: Eliza and Alexander Hamilton.

“Back at you, dearest Betsey,” I respond.

“Hrmmmm… I don’t wanna get up today!” Eliza says, flopping back down on the bed.

“Me neither, but you have to and so do I.”

“No!! I’m stayin’ in bed, I always do everything in this house,” Eliza groans. I tug on her nightgown and then pull her back into a sitting position.

“Nooo…John…” she squeals and falls back again.

“Come on love, get up! I’ll make pancakes for everyone!” I say, trying to make her get up.

“Noooooo…” she sighs and then hugs me. I stand up and pick her up like a baby, and she, surprisingly, doesn’t put up too much of a fight. I kiss her cheek and put her down. She grabs a hairbrush, sits down, and starts slowly brushing her hair.

“John, could you pick out a dress and everything else for me? Pretty please?” she says, making an innocent face.

“Sure, why not,” I reply, and pick out a nice turtle-green dress, my favourite animal, as well as a shift, corset, petticoat, and stockings.

“Is this good?” I ask, holding them up.

“Yes,” she says and shoots an adorable smile at me. I drop the clothes at her feet. She pouts at me and motions to turn around, so I do. I can hear fabric rustling and hair being brushed.

“What’s taking so long?” I ask after a few minutes of staring aimlessly into Eliza’s closet.

“Oh, nothing!” she responds, whilst going slower and slower.

“Hey if you hurry up I’ll give you a kiss, and some jam on your pancakes!” I say, trying to bribe her, besides, what’s better than a pure kiss from Eliza?

“Yay!!” she says, and the rustling goes faster, what a cutie. Aw. A few minutes pass and she stands up and taps my shoulder.

“Could you tie the back of my corset and dress please dear?” she says and twirls around, making her dress bloom outwards. She looks beautiful.

“Of course!” I say, gently tying the ribbons extra loose, knowing corsets are really uncomfortable.

“You can go tighter,” Eliza says.

“No, you need to breathe.” I say, tying a double knot and twirling her around and hugging her.

“Thanks! Where’s my kiss?” Eliza says and taps her cheek, I kiss her cheek, and she taps her lips too. I kiss her again, before picking her up and carrying her downstairs. It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
